My Raven Haired Crush
by Little halo 12
Summary: Kaoru has exams coming up and he can't study at all. He needs help but he is also dealing with an over protective brother as well as a crush he has for a certain Raven haired Host for some time now. Rated T for language. Yoai. (Koaru x Kyoya)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For some reason I like this better then my last few Kyo x Kao fics. I am a little late on the other fics and I'll get them updated just alot going on. Mainly school and school drama. Although that is enough of me ranting. Enjoy! ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I barely own the plot.**

"Today surely is going to be one hell of a day." I thought as I walked into school with my brother at my side. I barely got any sleep last night because I was so damn worried about the upcoming exams. They were in three days and I couldn't study for them at all. I have never been good at math unlike my brother and Haruhi who were absolutely amazing at it. I had tried studying with the two of them but they went way too fast to actually understand it and I felt like an idiot sitting there not knowing what to do. I seriously needed someone to help me with my homework. As I followed behind my brother into there first class, we were greeted by a bunch of the customers.

"Morning, Hikaru. Morning, Kaoru." Four or five girls said in unison. They giggled happily as Hikaru smiled and said his hellos. I didn't say anything, just forced a smile and waved. I listen to the girls squeal as I walked over to my seat. Setting my head down on the desk, I sighed. I wonder how today is going to go. Not well by the way I'm feeling at the moment. I know if I closed my eyes I would fall asleep almost imminently. I almost did too, if it wasn't for the gentle poke on my boney elbow. Looking up I saw the short, haired, brunette, Haruhi. She had a worried look on her face.  
"Kaoru are you okay?" She asked softly. I nodded and sat back up. Running a hand through my orange hair hair, I sighed.

"Yeah Haruhi I just couldn't sleep very well last night. I was studying." I told her as she leaned back in her seat. She probably knows ever-so-well about a sleepless night because of studying was like.

"Okay just don't push your self to hard." Haruhi said as she gave me a look that was unreadable.

"I won't. Besides I don't have Gym today so I don't have to worry about it too much." I yawned a little as Haruhi smiled. Hikaru looked at me with a confused look but I just shrugged and leaned back in my seat. I was trying my best to not fall asleep in class, but it was really hard. Slowly I leaned forward and laid my head on the desk.

* * *

The next thing I knew was the teacher slamming her ruler on my desk. I shot up and looked up at the teacher.

"W-what happened?" I asked looking around. I heard a couple people, including my brother chuckle.

"Kaoru, are you alright? You fell asleep in my class." The teacher sighed and looked down at me. I could hear the annoyed tone in her voice. I didn't know how to answer that question though. Finally after a few seconds I shook my head.

"Uh... No I don't can I go to the nurses?"

"Yes you may." She nodded and moved out of my way. Standing up I stood taller then the teacher. I picked up my books and walked out of that classroom. I have to walk pass the gym to get to the nurses office. I stopped for a minute to see what they were doing. They were playing basket ball by the looks of it. The first thing I notice was Tamaki posing for a group of fan girls. Then I looked up and saw Kyoya. He was making a shoot and it swished perfectly. I watched in awe as Kyoya played. His jet, black hair was a perfect contrast against his pale ivory, skin. Every now and then he causally pushed up his glasses with his slender fingers. I watched them play for a few minutes until Kyoya looked over in my direction. Oh crap I was caught. When he saw me looking at him I jumped down and landed painfully on my butt.

"Ow..." I groaned a little as Kyoya walked out of the gym and looked down at me.

"Kaoru, Shouldn't you be in class now?" Kyoya ask trying to steady his breath. His hair was slightly sticking to his forehead. I looked up at him and opened my mouth but no words came out. Shit. This fixation I have for Kyoya really starting to annoy me. I have a crush on Kyoya but it's not like anything is actually going to happen. Oh that's a saddening thought.  
I nodded, "Yes... Well actually I was on my way to the nurse." I said rather bluntly finally after a few minutes.

"Are you okay? Why are you heading towards the nurse?" There a hint of something in his voice. I didn't know what it was... He's probably worried about the profit dropping if Hikaru was left alone. I flashed him a look of confusion before saying,

"I haven't been sleeping well lately and I guess I just have a few things on my mind. I fell asleep in class and the teacher sent me up to the nurse's office." I explained looking back down at the ground. After it took him a little while for him to answer, I looked up at him. Kyoya's breathing had slowed down now and he had crossed his arms over his chest. He had nodded and asked,

"... Is there anything I can do for you...?" My eyes widen when I heard him ask this. I could feel his gaze on me as I tried to come up with anything to say. I opened my mouth to say something but before the words came out one of the coaches shouted,

"Ootori! Even doctors have to run laps if they get back here!" Kyoya closed his eyes for a minute. A fearful light flashed off his glasses. He sighed and apologized,

"Sorry Kaoru I got to go. If you need anything let me know." He waved and jogged off.  
I sat there watching him for a few minutes before I pushed myself up. I continued walking towards the nurse and sighed. When I got there the nurse had me sleep. As soon I laid my head down and closed my eyes I was out.

* * *

I didn't wake up until it was almost lunch time I guess I couldn't see the clock in the darkness. The sleep felt really good. I sat up and heard a few familiar voices.  
"Is he alright? Did someone take him home? Will he be alright." Even by the frantic tone in his voice I still could tell it was Hikaru.

"He will be alright. Now, Mr. Hitchiin, . Why don't you go back to class. You are holding up my office." I heard the nurse say but Ootori? Why the hell is Kyoya here?! I pushed my self off the hard bed and walked over towards where I heard the voices. I stumbled a little for getting up to fast but I made it. Yep. He's there. The raven haired teen was there standing behind my brother. Right as my brother and Kyoya were about to walk out I jumped out and said,

"Brother, Kyoya! I'm feeling much better now. Why are you guys here?" I think I added a little too much emotion behind that. I can see the weird looks on their faces. Kyoya coughed a little. It might just be me but it didn't sound real. Hikaru walked to me and hugged me.

"Well, I'm glad your alright." Hikaru said in my ear. I might be seeing something but I thought I saw Kyoya smile, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. I smiled and hugged my brother back.

"Of course I'm alright. You worry too much." I chuckled softly as my brother looked up and smiled. I thanked the nurse and turn to follow my brother and Kyoya out of the office. When I got to them I quietly listen to their conversation,

"Why did you have to come?" Hikaru asked annoyed. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Kyoya.

"Because I can." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. A small smirk was rested on his lips.

"..." Hikaru sighed. Still annoyed.

"Is there something wrong Hikaru?" Kyoya asked looking down at the smaller teen. Hikaru sighed again at the losing fight.

"It's nothing. Nevermind." He muttered and looked away from Kyoya. I looked up at the ivory skinned teen. His hair was black as a piece of charcoal and his eyes were just as dark. Even though I could only see his profile, it still was just as beautiful. Now I know why all the girls practically squeal for him. If they aren't all giddy for Milord then they are crazy for Kyoya. I really have a problem. I know I can't have him besides for all I know Kyoya is straight.

After a few minutes with Hikaru glaring at the raven hair teen, Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses. The light glow on them making where neither one of us could see his eyes.

"The reason I came to check on your brother was because I couldn't let you be alone tonight at the Host Club. We would lose profit." Hikaru narrowed his eyes at Kyoya.

"Dammit, Kyoya! You always think about the profit." Hikaru growled in frustration. Kyoya didn't look down at my brother. Scared I jumped in between Hikaru and Kyoya. I looked at Hikaru and put my hands up in there air.

"Hikaru, its okay. Kyoya is just doing his job. The Host Club wouldn't be anywhere with out him." I could tell Hikaru was pissed but he dropped it. He sighed and took my hand.

"We have to get to class. Bye Kyoya." With that he dragged me down the hallway leaving Kyoya behind. I took one last glance at him before being pulled away.

**A/N: Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I waited so long because I wanted to make my chapters longer and then my teachers suddenly bombarded me with tests, essays, and quizzes making it hard to update sooner. Either way thank you for the nice reviews and tell me if this better x Bluebell Flames x?  
**

As Hikaru dragged me away I sighed and let my self be pulled. Hikaru pulled me off to about a couple doors down from the classroom that was our next class. He dropped my hand and I let it fall to my side. I didn't look at him because I knew he was still mad. Hikaru sighed,

"Did something happen?" Hikaru asked. His voice was softer then expected. I looked up at him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean between you and the Shadow King." I looked into Hikaru's golden eyes which are much like mine. I tried to seem like I wasn't blushing because I know I was. Hikaru looked at me as if trying to find answer on my face. With the expression on his face, apparently my brother couldn't tell.

"Uh, no. I just didn't want the two of you fighting in the hall." I waved my hands in front of my face. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at me. I know he didn't believe me but at the moment I wasn't ready to explain to him that I have had this crush on Kyoya for a while now. The two of us stayed the way we were; My hands in front of my face and Hikaru looking at me funny, until Haruhi walked over to us. She was probably looking for us so we wouldn't be late for class.

"Uh did I interrupt something?" She asked flatly and there was something in her voice that said that she didn't care. Before I could speak Hikaru spoke,

"No. Of course not." Hikaru looked away from me and smiled at Haruhi. I put my hands down. I didn't notice that my arms were tired for having them up in my face for so long. Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Come on you two. We are going to be late for class." She said and started to walk away. Hikaru followed Haruhi and I followed Hikaru.

* * *

The rest of the day of the day went by really slowly I didn't fall asleep again but I did find myself day dreaming a lot. Either way my brother and I walked up towards the 3rd music room and opened the door. When we walked in I saw everyone in their normal positions; Tamaki trying to get Haruhi to dress up in something ridiculously stupid. Hikaru walked over and was being the hero. Saving Haruhi from our Idiotic King. Hunny and Mori were eating cake. Well I guess Mori was just watching him.

I looked over at Kyoya. Ignoring the scenes in front of him by typing quickly on his computer. His pale fingers moved like they were dancing on the keyboard.

"Oh listen to me I sound like a fangirl..." I muttered softly. I've been thinking about it all day but I wonder if Kyoya could possibly help me study for my up coming exams. I watched Kyoya type for alittle bit longer. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. Slowly I walked over to the table where Kyoya usually sits and sit down in the chair in front of him.

Without looking up Kyoya greeted me with a, "Hello Kaoru."

I caught my self smiling at how coolly my name rolls off his tongue. Quickly I got rid of my grin and said, "Hi Kyoya. I have a favor to ask you."

This time he looked up. I looked into his dark, black, coal colored eyes through his glasses. There was a smirk filled with intrigue plastered on his face. "How can I help you Kaoru?"

I watched him look at me for a minute before speaking. "Uhh well the exams are coming soon and I'm not doing well in my studies in algebra and biology. I was wondering if maybe..." I looked down afraid to finish my sentence. I didn't want to bother him I just needed help in my homework.

"You need a tutor?" Kyoya asked. I looked at him and nodded. He raised an eye brow at me.

"I can understand if you don't have time for it." I said quickly, "I don't want to bother you if its too-"

Kyoya put up a hand stopping my speed talking. "Its alright I don't mind. Actually its in good interest if I help under class men with their studies, plus it would look bad if one of the best of the hosts got a bad grade." Kyoya smirked while I tried to tell if he was complement me or insult me.

Even though I couldn't tell which was which I still smiled and said, "Thank you." I got up from my seat and bowed. Kyoya chuckle and smiled. I watched him for a few minutes trying to mentally taking a picture of it, but it was ruined by Tamaki.

The Blond King had flung himself over Kyoya's shoulders he was crying and bawling over something that had happened between himself, Hikaru, and Haruhi. "Mommy! That corrupt devil messed up my sweet little daughter!"

Kyoya pushed the idiot of off him and said as Tamaki crawled in a corner. "Would you stop referring me as that." Kyoya watched Tamaki huff and sniff for a little bit before saying, "Would you stand up the costumers are coming. You don't want to look bad for the princesses, now would you?"

It was quite for a minute then Tamaki shoot up, and smiled. His mood completely changed. He jumped ready for the customers. I thanked Kyoya one more time before walking over to the couch were Hikaru sat with a contented grin on his face.

"Whats with that look?" I asked looking at my brother. He turned around and just snickers as an answer. He was chuckling about something that happened between Milord and him. I rolled my eyes and got ready for the club but my mind was racing. I couldn't wait till he could study with Kyoya.

**A/N: Please continue telling me what you think. I love reviews. I work fasters with comments. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for posting really late. A lot happened to where I couldn't finish this chapter until recently. Thank you all for the wonderful comments and hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it but oh well.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

The Host Club went rather quickly. Well quicker then school went. As soon as Tamaki pushed the girls out of the Third Music Room, Hikaru jumped off the couch to talk to Haruhi. I got off the couch myself and walked over to the table Kyoya was sitting at. He was still typing away on his laptop. I don't think he ever moved from that one spot. I chuckled softly.

"Kyoya..." I say softly but get distracted as Tamaki jumps onto Kyoya once again. I watched as the blonde prince rubbed his face against Kyoya's. Something came over me. It made me want to slap the stupid fool off of Kyoya. I clenched my fists at my side so I wouldn't do anything stupid. I lowered my eyes to the floor. Why am I feeling like this? It's not right. I only have a small crush on him that it! Dammit! Why does that stupid prince have to be so close to Kyoya? Arg this is so frustrating?!

Although despite the fact I was so lost in thought, I was jolted back to real life by the touch of a small hand. I looked to where I felt the touch. It was Hunny. He had put a hand on my wrist. I unclenched my fist when he looked up at me.

"Kao-chan, are you alright?" Hunny asked. I guess I let my emotions show. I forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I say, as Hunny's mood quickly changes and pink flowers began to surround him. Hunny bounced off to look for some cake. Mori gave me a look that was unreadable before following behind the smaller blonde. I sighed and then looked up to see that Kyoya had pushed off Tamaki. Tamaki had run off though. I looked around room and realized that everyone had left; even my brother had disappeared, so the only people in the Third Music Room were Kyoya Ootori and I. I sighed softly kind of happy, to be alone with him.

"Kyoya?" I said walking to the chair that is across from him. He doesn't look up from his computer but he slightly lifts his head and asks,

"Something you need, Kaoru?" I nodded and reached for my phone and pulled up the calendar.

"If it's alright with you I would like to set up dates when you can tutor me." I said looking down at my phone then looking back up at him. Kyoya stopped and looked at me. He thought for a minute before speaking though.

"Well starting from today you only have three days before the exams right?"

"Yes but I don't want to waste your time. If you're busy-"

"You wouldn't be wasting my time but if you are so worry about that then you can just repay me with your time after the exams." Kyoya interrupted me but what h said left me wondering. What did he mean by repay him with my time?

"So what, you will use me like a slave until my time has been repaid?" I asked with one eye brow raised. Kyoya shrugged and leaned back in his chair. A small smirk was rested on his lips.

"Well not exactly a slave. You would help me out clean up after the host club and things such like that." I nodded. What he said make sense and it would make me feel better, knowing that I wouldn't bother him. I smiled and said,

"If you still want to then I would like it if you could be my tutor." Kyoya nodded and closed the lid of his laptop.

"Since the time is limited, how about we start tomorrow after the host club? We can study at my place." I nodded and smile.

"Okay, sounds good to me." I said and then looked at the time on my phone. Crap. I didn't realize what time it was. It had gotten late. I jumped out of the chair I was sitting and reached down to grab my bag. I slipped my phone in my pocket. I was about to walk out of the music room when Kyoya stopped me by saying,

"Do you need a ride?" I turned around to see him bending over to collect his notebooks and put them in with his laptop in his back. I smile when he asked. It was nice of him to offer.

"Sure. Thank you." I said when Kyoya stood up. He nodded and stepped in front of me. He opened the door of the music room and held it open for me. I thanked him once again and walked out. He followed behind me and the two of us walked out to the front of the school. There was already a limo out waiting. The driver tepped out of the car and opened the back door. I crawled in before Kyoya. Kyoya talked to the driver for a few minutes before sitting down next to me in the car, probably to let the driver know what's going on.

Inside the car, Kyoya and I sat quitely. I looked out the window but every now and then I caught myself glancing upward to look at Kyoya's beautiful face. Kyoya was reading so, his dark eyes moved swiftly across the pages. He barely moved except the subtle movement of him flipping the page of his book. Suddenly Kyoya looked at me. I guess I was staring at him for to long.

"Is there something wrong, Kaoru?" Kyoya asked and set his book lap. I felt myself blush again when he look down at me. I quickly shook my head turned to look back out the window again.

"N-no... It's nothing." I said. I could feel his eyes linger on me for a little bit longer before looking back at his book. I sighed softly, hoping Kyoya didn't hear. After a few more minutes the limo stop. I thanked Kyoya for the ride and jumped out of the limo.

I walked inside and was greeted by all the house staff. I smiled and was about to say something when,

"Kaoru!" Hikaru ran down the stairs and pulled me into a hug. Hikaru held me in the hug for the longest time before he spoke again.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry I left you behind. Tamaki was dragging Haruhi off and I couldn't leave her alone with stupid king and I didn't realize I left you along until I got home. I'm so sorry. Kaoru, I sorry." Hikaru hugged me tighter. I was a little shocked but then I relaxed into the hug.

"Hikaru, it's alright. I'm fine so you don't have to worry about it." I say trying to clam down my brother. I put on hand on his head and smiled. It was nice to know he cared about me, despite his crush on Haruhi. Hikaru soon calmed down and looked at me. He sniffed and hugged me again.

"So where were you?" Hikaru asked once we walked into our room. Oh great. What am I suppose to tell him? I sat my stuff down on the floor and plopped on the bed.

"Well I was talking to some one to tutor me." I said looking up at the ceiling. Hikaru climbed into the bed next to.

"Haruhi and I could tutor you. You don't need to go through the trouble." Hikaru said looking down into my matching golden color eyes. I shrugged and sat up. Hikaru did the same thing.

"You guys go too fast. Besides I don't want to bother you." Hikaru looked at me funny and then sighed.

"Whatever. Who did you ask to tutor you?" Hikaru asked and I looked away.

"Um..." I whispered Kyoya's name so low that Hikaru couldn't hear it right. Hikaru looked at me and asked,

"Huh? Who?" Hikaru leaned in closer and I said Kyoya's name a little louder but he still didn't hear it.

"Who?"

"Kyoya! I asked Kyoya." I said louder. I think Hikaru heard me this time because he scrunched up his face and said,

"Why him of all people?"

"Well he smart and he kinda did offer the idea." I said looking away from my brother. Hikaru put his hand over mine.

"What if he hurts you, or uses you?" I looked at Hikaru and smiled.

"I'll be alright, don't worry. I don't think Kyoya will hurt me." I said and looked at Hikaru. He looked at me; there was worry in his eyes. This made me feel bad. I don't want to make Hikaru worry about me. After a long minute of silence, Hikaru spoke,

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey its been awhile. There really is no excuse for me to keep all you wonderful fans waiting for so long, I'm going to try and get better at that. I noticed the number for follows had gone up so I figure I should at least finish this story and no this is not the final chapter but if I keep making long chapters like this then it shouldn't be too hard. For those who are reading my other stories, I should be posting the next chapter of "A Wonderful yet Strange Dream," real soon too. Alright I should quit mumbling so you can get on to reading the story. Anyway, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, all rights go to its rightful owner Bisco Hatori. I created this out of pure fun and I'm just as much of a fan as the rest of you are.**

* * *

The next day went by so quickly I couldn't believe it and before I knew the host club was almost over. Tamaki started to heard the fans out of the Music room and shut the door behind him. Almost instantly after the girls were gone, Hikaru looked at me. He kept his hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Are you sure you want to go over to this guy's house to study?" Hikaru questioned once again. He sounded like a broken record. It was unbelieveable. I smiled at my brother and nodded once again today.

"Yes, Hikaru. I do. Now, aren't you supposed to be chasing after Milord and Haruhi?" I giggled at how Hikaru's cheeks suddenly burned a bright red. Hikaru sighed and glared at me. I guess he still didn't trust the fact I was going to Kyoya's alone but he was starting to get the hint that I wasn't going to give up on the idea. He stood up and gave me a small smile before running over to Haruhi. I figured he offered to walk her home. as the two of them walked away, Tamaki was already right behind them. Once Hikaru, Haruhi, and Tamaki were gone I stood up and brushed out the wrinkles of my school uniform. Glancing around the now empty room after, Mori and Honey left, there was only Kyoya and I. Kyoya was typing away on his computer, not even noticing that everyone else had left. I watched as his fingers danced across the keys of his laptop. Whatever he was doing, he was so engrossed in it he didn't even notice me sitting down in the chair across from him. I continued to watch him type and ever so often he adjusted glasses.

"Uh… Kyoya…" As I spoke, Kyoya jumped. His eyes looked up from his computer and moved to me. An expression that I have never seen before flashed through his eyes. It was gone though before I figure out what it was. I guess I startled him. His usual expression was back now as he closed the lid of his laptop. He cleared his throat and made a small smile before speaking.

"Still want me to tutor you?" I nodded at his question, stood up walked over to my bag and bent down to grab it.

"Yes. Please." I said looking back at him. It looked like Kyoya eyes had quickly shifted upward. Was he… No... He stood up and gathered up his stuff. Once gathering all his stuff the two of us walked out of the music room and headed outside to his family limo. We walked in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable but it did left my mind wander. Like the day before he opened the limo door for me before the driver could get out and open it himself. I got in and slide to the other side of the car. Kyoya then follow suit and sat down next to me. After closing the door, the driver took off out of the parking lot. Again the two of us sat in silence. This time he wasn't reading but instead was staring out the limo's window. I looked up at him, looking at all his features. Like the way his hair fell on his head and how he seemed so relaxed. His black eyes were hidden behind his thin rimmed glasses but the expression on his face seemed like he was lost in thought. I wonder if he was worrying about the cost of one of Tamaki's crazy schemes. Maybe he was actually really busy and now he is going through the trouble of tutoring me… Great now I sound like a worrying teen girl. I guess I was staring at Kyoya's face for sometime now because he turned his head and looked at me.

"Kaoru, is there are you alright?" I jumped, when he spoke, and looked away. I stared down at me hands in my lap. I felt his gaze on my neck. Unable to make a physical I just shrugged and forced my words out.

"It's uh… Nothing. I'm just thinking about my grades. I'm worried about how hard it will be." Course that wasn't totally a lie, it was just not what I was thinking about at that moment. There was a minute of silence before I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It was gone too quick so i couldn't even get used to the touch.

"Well all we can do is study and then I'm sure you will do fine. It can't be that hard." I looked back up at Kyoya. His gaze had went back to the window and away from me. I guess that was his way of comforting people. I just kinda wish would of kept his hand there longer.

* * *

It wasn't long before the limo slowed to a stop in front of Kyoya's house. This time, Kyoya waited for the driver to get out of the car to open the door for the two of us. Kyoya Got out and then I followed behind him. The chauffeur handed us our bags as we walked towards the front door of the Ootori manor.

"Welcome home, Master Kyoya." Many of the maids greeted us as we walked through the front door. Kyoya returned the greetings with a polite smile and then asked one of the maids for some tea to be brought up to his room. Then the two of us had made our way to his room. I had been to Kyoya's house a couple times before it was huge much like many of the houses of the host club members but every time I came to his manor I got the feeling that the house was emptier than it look. After a small walk the two of us were standing in his room. I set my bag down on the ground by the coffee table and flopped down on the couch. I leaned back and looked up at the high ceiling. I could hear Kyoya moving around, looking for something. Turning my neck, I saw him bent over digging around in one of the bottom drawers of his desk. My eyes wander up his legs and too his ass. When he started to stand up I adverted my eyes to the ground. He sat down down on the couch across from me with an armful of different colored composition notebooks. He set them down on the table and with a soft sigh he looked up at me.

"So where would you like to start? Since your time is limited I figure we start quickly to get more studying." I looked up at him from the ground and made a soft snort. Of course we start immediately. I pushed myself up off the couch and sat on the edge. I reach for my bag and pull out my Algebra textbook.

"Lets start with math. Its the easiest and won't take as much time." I stated and set the texbook down on the coffee table in between us. I flipped to the page that had the most recent lesson and explained to Kyoya what I understood. He then showed me an easier way to calculate the formulas for the math problems.

"So if y=mx+b then what is the slope of this line?" Kyoya asked as he stood up from the couch. He probably stood up to stretch. When I glanced up he was doing just that. I looked at the numbers on the graph in the textbook and placed them in the formula.

"y=3/5x+6…?" I asked hesitantly. Kyoya nodded and walked over to sit down next to me on the couch. He leaned forward and pointed on the paper.

"Well that's the formula…" He slide his thin finger under the number sentence. "What is the 'm' in this equation?" Kyoya asked leaning over my shoulder just barely touching me. My head was spinning, I was so close to him, next to Kyoya, but I needed to get my head back focused on the numbers. I kept my eyes trained on where Kyoya was pointing at and thought about the question.

"'m' is the slope, right?" I asked and then glanced at Kyoya, his eyes were focused on the number sentenced but he to confirm my question, he nodded. "So that would mean that ⅗ is the slope." Kyoya grinned and leaned back on the couch.

"That's correct, which means the slope of the line goes up ⅗ every time." Kyoya explained. I looked back at Kyoya, as he continued to talk about the easier way to understand the formula. I think I definitely got this down now. Although I enjoyed listening to his voice. Smooth and deep. It seemed like every word he spoke was clear and easily understood. I was zoning out, getting lost in his voice but I was brought out of my thoughts in the middle of Kyoya's sentence.

"...your own."

"Huh?" I guess the stunned/stupid expression on my face made him realized that I wasn't paying attention.

"Why don't we take a break." Kyoya stood up from the couch and walked around the table to clean up the small mess notes we had made. About that time, there was a knock on the door and a maid with a tray of chocolate chip cookies and tea. She set down the tray on the coffee table in between the couches, curtseyed and left. I moved my mess to the other side of the couch as Kyoya sat down across from me. I reached for a cookie and took a bite. It was good. Better than Renge's cookies but that's not giving much credit to better tasting cookies. After finishing off three cookies I looked up at Kyoya. He was gracefully sipping his tea as he flipped through the pages of his book. It was the same book he was reading in the limo, yesterday. He must of grabbed it when I wasn't looking. The swift movements were quick yet beautiful. I really am sounding like a heroine in a shojo manga. I wish i could just get over this pathetic crush it's just, everytime I look at him, I find more things to like about him. Kyoya looked up at me. He keeps catching me… am I really that obvious?

"There is something other than your grades bothering you isn't there?" What? how did he notice, geez why can't I be more like Hikaru and hide my emotions… Now that I think about it, Hikaru isn't very good at wearing a mask either. In response to Kyoya's question I shook my head, I was trying to form words but nothing was coming out. I reached for the cup of tea that was sitting in front of me and took a sip.

"Ow!" The tea was hotter than I expected. I jumped in shock of the heat and burned my tongue. Dropping the cup of hot tea in my lap, I hopped off the couch. The cup fell from my lap but fortunately it landed on the cushion and didn't break. I bounced around in pain.

"Kaoru," Kyoya shot up from his seat. I guess my actions startled him. Damn I'm such a klutz. I feel like I have seen this somewhere. Only now it's not an act this time and I'm with Kyoya instead of my brother.

"Kaoru are you okay?" Kyoya asked. I looked up from my hot tea burned thigh, again I saw a flash of an expression on Kyoya's face that I don't think I have seen before. Either way I made a smiled to show him I was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kyoya only nodded at my words before walking over to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He came back with a couple towels. He handed me one and then called for one of the maids to clean up the mess. Carefully I patted the towel at where the tea had spilled. The hot drink was starting to cool and made that one spot on my leg, really cold and uncomfortable. Once he was finished giving orders he looked back at me.

"How bad did it spill, do you need a change of clothes. I can have one of the maids pick you up something." I was starting to understand why Kyoya is the mother but… This is so unlike him.

"No, no its fine, It just needs to dry. I'll be fine." I tried to reassure Kyoya I was fine. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were already a different shade by the embarrassment and his fussing wasn't helping my blushing cheeks either.

"Are you sure, I could always-"

"I'm okay, Kyoya. I'm alright can we please just get back to the tutoring." I turned my back towards Kyoya and started to pick up my stuff and moved it out of the way for the maids. I don't know why but I think I felt my heart skip a beat when he looked at me with the concerned expression he held.

"As you wish…" I heard Kyoya say softly before walking over to pick up the notes from earlier so we continue the tutoring session.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again my lovely readers. It has been awhile. To long in fact I apologize. I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story. I also want to say thank you for my reviews. They really are what make me move faster in my work. Or food that helps too. You wouldn't believe the shock of inspiration I got after being hit up side the head with a bag of potato chips. Actually a good thirds of my story are because of those potato chips. Alright enjoy this rather long chapter and hope that I'll update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to Ouran High school Host Club. All rights go to its rightful owner Bisco Hatori. Although I won't deny that I wish this couple could be cannon.**

* * *

Kyoya and I continued our tutoring session until late. We moved up to Kyoya's bed. I was stretched out across his bed while he was at his desk. Kyoya had go back to his normal self, only talking when spoken to and kept his nose in either his laptop, notebook, or book when I didn't ask hims to look over the problems I had finish. He talked a little bit more when I asked him to explain several things in Biology. It wasn't long before I looked at my phone and noticed that is was almost ten o'clock.

"Wow it's getting late." I stated and glanced at Kyoya he was looking over the last little of my math problems. Once he finished looking over the last one he looked up at me and readjusted his glasses. His stormy grey eyes moved from to the clock hanging on the wall.

"It's 9:45. Do you need to be heading home soon?" Kyoya asked he stood up from his chair and stretched, his arms raised above his head and his back towards me. I look up and down his backside and let my eyes look back at his ass again, my cheeks burned once I realized what I was doing. I pushed myself off the bed and started picking up my things.

"Umm yeah, I'm sure if I'm not home soon, Hikaru will freak out." I looked at Kyoya. He had started gathering up my stuff that was near him.

"You figure he send out a search party or something?" Kyoya asked softly, I guess he figured I wouldn't because of how softly he spoke but I laughed anyway.

"Yeah probably." I laughed again when I saw Kyoya jump in the corner. I guess he really didn't expect me to reply. He quickly recovered and chuckled himself. Turning around, Kyoya handed me a note book with some of the notes we took earlier.

"Honestly, Kaoru you make him sound like Tamaki." Kyoya shook his head at the thought and looked up at me. I took the notebook into my hand and put it and the rest of my stuff into my bag.

"Well in more ways than one, Milord and my brother are a lot alike, although they would never admit it." I flashed a grin at Kyoya and saw him chuckle softly at what I had said. He turned around to pick up a few more things. I noticed that there was a smile on his face and not one of the fake ones he uses for the Host club. Feeling my cheeks burn at the sight of the Shadow King showing a real smile, I turn my back to him. It is rare to see such a real smile grace the lips of Kyoya. I cleared my throat,

"I guess I should get going." I said but stood still for a few seconds. I heard Kyoya hummed in a sound of agreement.

"Would you like me to get one of the chauffeurs to take you home?" Kyoya asked politely. I glanced back at Kyoya and nodded slightly.

"Yes, that would be great." I mumbled. Kyoya made a small nod and handed me the last of my stuff before walking out of the room to call from of the maids. I put my notes and textbook in my bag and then followed behind Kyoya.

"If you follow her, she will lead you to the limo out front." Kyoya grinned at me and once again I nodded. Kyoya and I traded goodbyes before I turned to follow behind the maid and then slide into the limo out in front of the Ootori estate.

The ride back in the limo was quiet and as I walked back inside the house, some of the maids greeted me.

"Welcome home, Mr. Hitachiin." The all spoke at once. I smiled and returned the greetings with one of my own and started to head up stairs to my room. My room, not my brother's. I threw my stuff on the bed and not to long afterwards, Hikaru came crashing into my room and throwing his arms around.

"Oh Kaoru you are home! I was so worried about you. Being alone with that Shadow King." I turned around to face my brother and hugged him back.

"But you are always worried about me, Hikaru." I said simply. Hikaru nodded then cupped my face in his hands.

"I just don't trust Kyoya. He's sneak and cunning an-and dangerous… and…" Hikaru stuttered to get his words out so I finished the sentence himself.

"Much like us…" I said softly, slightly getting frustrated by how Hikaru is acting. Its starting to get repetitive. Hikaru gasped and furiously shook his head.

"No! he's nothing like us!" Hikaru shouted and turned away from me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. He threw his hands up in the air and began ranting on and on about how Kyoya shouldn't be trusted and questioning how an Idiot like Tamaki could still be alive after being friends with Kyoya for such a long time. Sighing softly I laid out on my bed, ignoring my brother. I guess after a while he figured I wasn't listening because he sat down next to me. He placed a hand on my head and sighed himself.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I'm just-"

"Worried. Yeah I know Hikaru." I interrupted. I looked at my brother and he nodded. We stayed like this for several long minutes. The silence between the two of us was awkward and I really didn't like it. I coughed to clear my throat.

"So… How was the study date with Haruhi?" I asked trying to break the silence. Hikaru's face lite up.

"It was pretty good. We went shopping after studying. I helped her carry her bags." Hikaru smiled happily and continued to talk about his afternoon with his crush. I grinned at the sight of my brother so happy. We continued to talk until late.

* * *

This is it. Today is the last day before the huge exams. Final exams are during most of my classes tomorrow. In class today we given the chance to study and I took every chance I got. Course I still don't feel completely ready, but then again… who ever does? Since the exams are tomorrow, Kyoya and Tamaki agree to make club activities studying or tutoring, with the occasional break, break every now and then. My brother, Haruhi and I helped some of the customers with their homework and explained some of the questions on the study guild. Also at times Hikaru would help me and I would thank him in the most dramatic way, and he would play along, to give the girls a giggle or two. It must be some help of the customers, it certainly helped me.

Once I finally pulled my nose out of the textbook, I looked over to see both Kyoya and Tamaki surround by all the girls. Kyoya smiled with his host smile and explained subjects in a manner easy enough to be understood. Watching him now it made me believe that Kyoya could be a pretty good teacher. I would love to have him as one of my teachers. I could watch his beautiful features all day with it being all weird. Course that did sound pretty weird as it is.

Before I knew it, the club was over. The last couple of girls were gathering their things, When Hikaru leaned back on the lime green couch and looked at me. His golden eyes mirrored my own.

"Do you plan to stay and study with Kyoya again?" He asked. I simply nodded and he shrugged. "Alright, fine. I'm gonna take Haruhi home with the Boss again tonight. I don't know when I will be home." Hikaru explained. I nodded and stated,

"Okay, the same is for me too, I don't know when I will be home either. Be careful on the way back home." Hikaru smiled at my words and threw an arm around me into a surprising hug. After a couple of seconds I hugged him back.

"You too Kaoru, you too." Hikaru let go of me after a few minutes and then ran after Haruhi, only to be followed by Tamaki shouting,

"Hey wait for me!"

Chuckling softly, I waved goodbye at Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"See you later Kao-chan, Kyo-chan."

I looked over and saw Kyoya furiously typing away on his laptop. He only raised his hand for a few seconds to wave goodbye before bringing his hands back down to the computer's keys again. Once they were gone, I walked over and sat down at the table across from Kyoya. Without looking up, Kyoya spoke.

"Can you give me a couple of seconds Kaoru. Some of the costumes that were ordered have been misplaced." I nodded. He REALLY does put in a lot of work for the club.

"Sure." I placed my elbow on the table and leaned my face in the palm of my hand. I watched as his pale fingers moved across keyboard with so much grace, they looked as if they were dancing. I looked up at his face. The way his dark eyes bounce left to right across the screen, like the way they do when he reads his book. I watched him for what felt like forever but was probably only for a couple of minutes. Shake my head to look away from Kyoya. I reached down from my bag and pulled out the notes, the biology textbook, and study guide, so I can continue going over some of the biology questions. I would've never guessed that the study of living things would be so difficult. Flipping through the pages I glanced up at Kyoya.

"Don't you ever get tired of it all?" I asked what I was thinking out loud. Kyoya paused and looked up from his computer and gave me a confused look. So I restated my question.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing all the hard work of the club?" Kyoya's expression changed from confusion to a smirk. He shrugged and replied,

"Well if I let Tamaki do it then, the club would be a mess and nothing but ruins." I think that was a joke or a stab at the idiot king. Either way I laughed and Kyoya grinned and pushed up his glasses, only to continue typing. Figuring that was it, I started to read what was on the page in front of me. "A single piece of coiled DNA is known as a chromosome. Chromosomes are what make up living things. As I read the words on the page, I listened to the clicking sound from Kyoya typing away on his computer.

After several minutes of me writing many notes from my textbook onto my study guide the clicking sounds stopped. I looked up and noticed Kyoya had stopped typing and had closed the lid of the laptop. He pushed it to the side and rested his head on his cheek. God he was gorgeous... God I sound like one of the customers. I looked into his dark inky eyes as he seemed to be looking into mine. We stayed like this for I don't know how long but for a long time. Suddenly I noticed his hand moved to just barely under my chin. He lifted my head ever so slightly. His lips curled into a small smile.

"How long have you been watching me the way you do?" He asked in a cool tone. I gasped. He knows? How long? Am I really that obvious?

"Wh-what?!" It came out as a squeak. Shit. Damn! Why am I this pathetic? I cleared my throat and tried to regain my composure. "I mean... What do you mean?" I asked. I am so stupid. Kyoya moved his hand away from my chin and leaned back in his seat. He opened his mouth as to say something but paused and then shook his head.

"No, not yet…" He murmured to himself. I could barely hear it though. "Nevermind. What do you what to do to go over today?" What? Did he just changed the subject? Why? Why would he ever do something like change the subject.

"Umm is there something you wanted say… Kyoya…?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I really want to know though. Kyoya simply shook his head and reached over for my study guide. He flipped through the pages and then looked back at me.

"Would you like me to quiz you on these?" He asked, and I nodded half-heartedly. Now I really wanted to know why he had asked his earlier question. It going to keep nagging at me until I know the answer. Although I need to study. Shaking my head a little I put my attention on the questions Kyoya was about to ask.

"When there is a change in the DNA of an organism the new trait is called a…?"

"A mutation. Right?"

"Correct. Next Question; The area of biology devoted to the study of fungi is known as?" I opened my mouth to answer the question but pause, I always get this one wrong…

"Uhh… is it Filamentous fungi?" I asked hesitantly. Kyoya shook his head.

"No. That's mold." Kyoya explained. I let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Why can't it be called fungiology or something like that?" I asked placing my head on the table. Kyoya chuckled softly and I felt a hand slightly brush the hair out of my face. It then rested on the top of my head. I looked up at Kyoya. His hands were warm. I never figured they would be so warm.

"That would make it easier huh?" Kyoya spoke in a soft comforting tone. I liked it. I nodded under his hand. I shivered when he moved his hand away. Slowly I sat back up.

"So what is the answer then?" I asked.

"Mycology."

"Oh…"

* * *

We continued to study like this, Kyoya quizzing me over questions for a couple different subjects, for a couple hours. We stop once because the Teacup club brought the tea cups that Kyoya ordered a while ago. It made me wonder if he would stay this late after the club was over often. Still several hours later, we finally stopped studying. While gathering my stuff. Kyoya pulled out his cell phone to call a limo. He then put it back in his pocket when he was done.

"Do you want me to give you ride back home?" Kyoya looked back at me. I nodded.

"Where would that benefit you?" I asked, Kyoya smiled. It was glowing. His smile made him look some more attractive than he already was. He then grinned.

"Well if one of the hosts didn't get home on my watch, then I would get in serious trouble, both by your brother and the hosts." I laughed, he always thinks things through.

"Well either way, I would like that"

"As you wish." Hmm… That was the second time he has said that to me, I wonder if it means anything. No. I'm just thinking too much into it.

After we gathered our things, Kyoya and I headed out to the front entrance of the school. The Ootori limo was already out in front of the school. Kyoya let me in and then slide into the car next to me. We rode with idle chatter, the more I hung out with Kyoya the more we were able to talk. I was glad it was that way because, I don't think we would have gotten any closer any other way. Not before long the limo slowed to a stop. Looking out the window I saw my manor loom into view. I glanced up at the windows which were of my brother's and felt a small feeling in my stomach. I wasn't sure what it was though. He wasn't home. His bedroom window wasn't lite up. Kyoya got out of the limo and then opened the door for me. I got out of the car. Not only did I have to wait for my brother, I still don't feel ready for the tests. Even after the tutoring and practicing I go in with Kyoya. I just don't think I can do it.

"Goodnight Kaoru." Kyoya said softly. I nodded and opened my mouth to say goodnight as well but he cut me off. He pressed his lips over my own. I gasped in shock. This surprised me. I certainly didn't expect this. Not from Kyoya at least. I relaxed into the kiss and softly kissed back. After several moments later, Kyoya pulled away. I didn't want him to though.

"Sleep well Kaoru, and be sure to relax. You will do perfectly fine for the upcoming exam." He saw right through me again. He reads me like a book it's so unfair. I nodded. I was still in a daze from the kiss. His lips were so soft. And the kiss was so gentle. I knew his voice was a smooth as silk but I guess I never imagined his kisses would be as sweet as chocolate. Kyoya kissed my forehead and flashed him a small smile. Finally I spoke.

"Goodnight Kyoya. See you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow, Kaoru." With That he got back into the limo. He waited until I had walk up to the front door and was let into the house by one of the servants, before having the limo driver, drive off. Lost in my thoughts of the kiss with my raven haired crush I walked back to my room and plopped back on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Long time no see. I guess I'll never be good at posting chapter quickly. Sorry about that. Hopefully I won't be a real novelist. I'd be screwed. It takes even longer to write for my own characters. Anyway this chapter is rather long so enjoy. Let me know what y'all think. I'm not sure where I'm going with it now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of Bisco Hatori's characters. They all belong to her. So no Ouran Characters for me.**

* * *

It's been a week and a half since I have last seen him. Since Kyoya Ootori kissed me. Ooh... That doesn't sound right yet… I never figured I would actually put Kyoya and kissed me, in the same sentence. The club was closed for testing. Right after the first years tested, the second and the third years followed. I wonder if Kyoya did well on his tests. I would think he would do fine either way. He is like top of his class every year. Tomorrow is when we reopen the club for the girls to finally relax and celebrate the end of Exams. Tamaki and Kyoya (more like Tamaki dragged Kyoya) went around telling everyone the club would be open tomorrow. The girls went up in a loud roar of squeals when Tamaki and Kyoya walked into our classroom towards the end of the day. Hikaru, Haruhi and I turned around to see the upperclassmen walk towards the front of the room. Tamaki began talking to the girls, while Kyoya stood behind him. I stared at the onyx haired teen and smiled. It's been awhile since I have been able to look at the gorgeous Kyoya. Once again he caught me staring at me and smirk at me. I looked down at my hands, to avoid looking back at him. My cheeks must have turned a bright color because I could feel the heat on my face. It was subtle but it didn't go unnoticed. Some of the girls gasped and Hikaru shot a glare at him then to me. Haruhi, being as thick headed as ever, spoke up.

"So Kaoru, did Kyoya-senpai really tutor you before the Exams?" She asked. I glanced up at her and nodded. I didn't feel like talking about it too much. I looked up back at Tamaki and Kyoya. It wasn't of any importance now, just Tamaki flirting with the girls and Kyoya leaning on the wall to read his book. Every now and then he would smile and answer any questions the girls would have. I wonder what Kyoya is thinking. He is very good at masking his emotions but it seems he realized I look at him. But he has such an amazing well... Everything about him is amazing. I'll let that one slide, because who doesn't think that? I felt Hikaru tap my shoulder and I looked at him.

"Hey, Hikaru are going to go get something to eat in honor of testing over. Tamaki-senpai will most likely follow us, you wanna come along too?" Haruhi spoke before Hikaru had a chance to. I looked back in forth between my brother and Haruhi. Should I go? Frankly I don't want to be in the battle between my brother and Milord in the fight to win Haruhi's love. Actually I kinda wanted to talk to Kyoya about the... ki...k... Yeah that… I opened my mouth to be ready to be polite but turn them down but I was cut off.

"Kaoru. Can I speak to you for a few minutes? Alone." His sultry voice, startled me. Kyoya lean down behind me. I could feel his breath on the back my neck. I shivered and leaned away from him. That was way too pleasurable.

"What do you want with my brother?" Hikaru asked Kyoya. His words practically stabbed at Kyoya.

"I just want to talk to him. Is that a problem?" Kyoya asked. He made a causal move to push up his glasses up.

"Yes it is a problem. What could you possibly want with my brother that you can't say with me?!" Hikaru raised his voice. I'm glad that most of the other students left when Tamaki walked off. I looked back and forth between Hikaru and Kyoya.

"Well for starters…" Kyoya glanced down at me and smirked. I quickly caught on to what he wanted to talk about. I felt my cheeks burned. Shaking my head, I jumped between my brother and Kyoya.

"Hikaru, stop it. It's fine. I'll go and talk with him." Hikaru looked at me. His eyes were filled with nothing but shock. He watched me for a few minutes before glaring at Kyoya.

"Will you tell me the reason why you feel the need to go with him?" Hikaru asked. I opened my mouth and the only thing that came out was,

"Uhh..." I was at a loss of words. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. I didn't know if I actually wanted to talk about this to him. Finally after several long seconds I spoke,

"I will tell you everything, later…" I kept my eyes on the floor so not to look up at him. Hikaru huffed and then let out a sighed.

"Fine." Hikaru then pointed at Kyoya, who pushed up his glasses. They held a dangerous glint of light on them. I couldn't see his eyes. "I swear to god, Kyoya-sempai if you lay one finger on my brother or I'll... I'll..." Hikaru couldn't find whatever words he wanted to say so Kyoya finished his sentence for him,

"Or you do whatever possible to get back at me." Kyoya tilted his head to the side and I was able to catch the subtle eye roll. I held back a laugh. Crossing his arms over his chest Kyoya added,

"Correct?" Hikaru scoffed at Kyoya's words but nodded.

"You know Hikaru," Kyoya continued, "I have siblings too. I understand." Kyoya stated simply. Hikaru shot a glare up at him,

"No you don't! You are just the youngest in your family, How could you possibly understand?" Hikaru practically growled at Kyoya. How the hell can he get so worked up over something so simple. Maybe… is it possible he feels that he has a slight inferiority complex with Kyoya? ...No way. The room seemed to get quiet. Tamaki, who had come back,and Haruhi, watch the scene displayed in front of them. Looks of shock and fear appeared in their faces. I suddenly felt nervous at the tension in the air. Kyoya let out a sigh and pushed up his glasses again. Slicing the tension, Kyoya finally spoke.

"It doesn't mean that I don't understand the feeling of wanting to protect someone." Hikaru paused at Kyoya's words, I guess he didn't know what to say after that. I notice Kyoya glancing at the ground for a split second before clearing his throat.

"Nevertheless, Hikaru you do not own your brother and it is as simple as that." With that Kyoya reached over and grabbed my wrist with a gentle hand and started walking away from the awkward scene before them. As we left, I heard my brother let out a squeaky complaint but Kyoya had already dragged me too far off for anyone to protest any longer. I surprised myself for how long I let Kyoya drag me before pulling my hand away from his grasp. I guess I just got caught up in how much I enjoyed his touch. Kyoya's walking had slowed to stop when I pulled away. Looking up at him I sighed softly and shook my head,

"Why do you have to light a fire under my brother's ass?" I glared at Kyoya for a few seconds before he stepped closer to me and looked down at me. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks again. Kyoya reached his hand up to only move a fallen piece of hair from my powder blue blazer. The spicy smell of his cologne filled my nose. It was a comfortable scent. I never noticed it before. He stapped back again and shrugged at my words.

"It's not as if I was lying to your brother…" He paused and pushed up his glasses, "but you're right, it was not my place to comment. My apologies." For a few seconds at the end of his words, Kyoya actually sounded sincere. Hmm I wonder if it was possible for him to actually feel that way. Either way I sighed again and flashed a smile at Kyoya.

"Eh... It's fine, besides, you got me out of having to follow my brother around on his wannabe date" I grinned up at Kyoya. He sent me a smirk. He turned on his heel and began to walk at again and followed him.

"Kyoya we should go get something to eat." Kyoya looked down at me and made a face.

"Why?" He replied simply.

"To celebrate the end of the final exam." I tried to find a way to convince Kyoya to go out with me

"Aren't we doing that tomorrow at the club."

"Well yeah… but what about just us."

"Why would I want to do that? What profit would I gain?" I pushed out my bottom lip and pouted a little. Looking around to see if the two of us were really alone, then wrapped my arms around his left arm. He tensed for a second but then shrugged while pushed up his glasses with his other hand.

"Well if you want me to get off your arm, then you have to take me out to eat." Interlocking my fingers of my left hand with his, I brought our hands to my chest and looked up at him. A genuine smile was present on his usual gloomy face. He chuckled a low, soft, chuckle.

"You are surely something Kaoru." I felt my cheeks burn at his words even though it might not mean anything. I slid our hands down letting them rest at our sides.

"W-what. What does that mean?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know. If it wasn't for the fact that he was so good looking I would of probably acted different.

"Well…" Kyoya seemed to pause to think about his words. "Kaoru, you are too cute." My face grew even more hotter at that. I looked down at my feet as we walked. I didn't notice it at first but we swaid our hands back in forth as we walked. Kyoya continued speaking but this time it was softer than before,

"You certainly seem to let yourself have more fun than I do, at least." I looked back up at him. I stared at his profile. He flashed me a smirk but something in his eyes left me questioning him. Our walking slowed to stop. Kyoya shook his head at my glance then lifted my hand up. Bring my hand to his lips he pressed a light kiss to my knuckles. God… he is so smooth. I could practically melt if my face got any hotter.

"Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions, especially how I left you the night before your exams. How about you pick the restaurant and I'll pay." I couldn't hold back my smile. He is so great. I nodded. I suggest a simple restaurant downtown and Kyoya nodded. The two of us continued to walked out of the school. Unfortunately for me, Kyoya let go of my hand to walk over and tell the limo driver where we are going. Afterwards the two of us got into the car. The drive was quiet, or at least it was at first. Kyoya was the one to break the silence.

"How do you think you did on your exams?" Kyoya asked. I looked from the window to him. I leaned my head back a little to think back on the tests. They were rather easier than expected.

"I found it to be pretty simple. I have to thank you for all your help, Kyoya." I noticed Kyoya grin and then turn to look out the window.

"I'm glad. I bet everything will go out smoothly." Kyoya nodded to the window. I felt myself smile. Kyoya is amazing. Kyoya is so amazing. I can't believe the fact that this man exists. I looked back out the window and the rest of the ride, we sat in comfortable silence. We stayed like this until the limo slowed to a stopped outside the restaurant we choose. Inside the employees jumped at the sight of us. Immediately knowing who we were. They nervously asked us what we wanted and lead us to the seat Kyoya asked for. Asking for drinks, the waiter nodded and set down some menus then walked off.

I picked up the menu and glanced through it. Yes I was hungry but I was more curious to what Kyoya had to say. Kyoya's eye rolled across the opened menu. I wonder what he was going to order... I need to figure out what I am going to order. It seemed like just about everything was on the menu. I really didn't have a clue what to pick. Although I was saved from choosing now when Kyoya spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts,

"It is often said that a person is different by himself then when he is with a crowd. I think this is true for you, Kaoru, yes?" Kyoya glanced up from the menu. I closed the menu and nodded.

"Yes, but the same is true for you." I agreed with Kyoya but threw a state at him as well. Kyoya drummed his fingers on the table. It looked like he was thinking about what he was going to say before speaking.

"Mmhm…" He hummed in agreement, "Yes, that is true." Kyoya flashed a grinned at me and then closed the menu.

"Do you want me to order for you?" My eyes widened, I guess he can read me like a book. It's so unfair. I would like to read him for once. I nodded again as he just smirked at me.

Once the waiter came back with our drinks, Kyoya order a different spread of sushi. It all sounded pretty good. The waiter nodded carefully has Kyoya spoke, he wrote everything down and grabbed the menus before rushing off. Kyoya and I sat in silence for the longest time, once again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. In some ways it was kinda relaxing. I played with paper the straw came in, by rolling it up halfway and then folding the excess over the top of the rolled up ball. Then I made a triangle at the end of the excess and continued to folded the triangles until it met up with the rolled up ball. I pressed the triangles down on the ball to flatten it and then looked up. Kyoya was watching me the entire time. I didn't even notice it. I blushed and I know I couldn't hide it. I let out a soft sigh and pushed my straw paper creation to the side. I glanced at Kyoya. He sipped at his drink with so much grace it seemed unreal. Shaking away the blush and the fangirlish thoughts I finally spoke what was on my mind,

"Can you tell me what's on your mind?" I paused for a couple seconds to rethink my request then went to explain why I said what I did. "You always can read me like a book but I never know what you are thinking." Kyoya raised an eyebrow at me. Kyoya took another sip of his drink. He didn't speak. He just stared at me in a questioning way. I guess he was trying to find a reason why I would make a request.

"Pretty please, Kyoya…" I know, I couldn't help but beg. Although I think it came out more whiny than planned. Kyoya jumped at the sound of my voice. Oops I guess I shook him from his thought. Again I wonder what he was actually thinking. I can only guess. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat,

"The physical appearance of the please does not make a difference." There was a long pause before I burst into a fit of giggles. I never thought Kyoya would crack a joke like that.

"For someone who is supposed to be so stoic, you have a pretty good sense of humor." I let out of breath once I finally stopped laughing. With a slender finger Kyoya adjusted his glasses and took another graceful sip of his drink. Shaking my head I let out another breath,

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked but I'm sure it came out as a whine again.

"Well... What is it that you want to know?" Kyoya paused in the middle of his words before asking his question. This threw me off. I didn't actually think he would do that.

"Umm well, what is your thought... on the Boss's cosplay Idea for tomorrow." Oh god, that was not what I wanted to know. Dammit why does he have to make me so nervous. Tamaki try to come up with an idea that was refreshing and new to make the customers happy. I looked up and notice Kyoya let out a sigh. I never noticed it before he must be slightly tired of Tamaki's crazy ideas. Kyoya pulled his glasses off to clean them. He spoke before sliding them back on to his face.

"The idea this time, is very interesting. I feel my costume isn't as crazy as past ideas, but I wished he wouldn't try and change them at the last minute." I nodded in agreement with Kyoya. The Tamaki's or rather, the real brains behind the operation, Kyoya's idea, is the theme of the clothes of the Victorian era in England, also known as Steampunk Fashion. The costumes had come in two days ago and last night the Tamaki tried to change the theme. This frustrated Kyoya to no end lucky for him they came to compromise and agreed to continue with the steampunk theme for tomorrow and do Tamaki's cosplay a different time. It really does surprise me that Kyoya puts up with Tamaki's craziness. Their personalities are so polar opposites. Frankly, I can't wait to see Kyoya in his costume. I was pleasantly pleased with my and my brother's costume. I'm sure Kyoya would look amazing. Kyoya cleared his throat and it threw me out of my thoughts,

"Is that really what you wanted to ask me about, Kaoru?" Kyoya spoke and I shook my head. I saw a smirk grace his lips.

"I wanted to ask you something else..." I spoke in a soft and polite tone.

"You wanted to ask me about the night before your exams right?" Again I nodded. I really wished he couldn't read me the way he did. But in some cases it made it easier to talk to him. I glanced at Kyoya and saw him flash a grin. Kyoya then cleared his throat before speaking once more,

"Kaoru, can I-

"Kyoya I want to..." I cut Kyoya off but stopped myself. I bowed my head slightly and apologized,

"Sorry Kyoya, finished what you were saying." I said and then took a sip of my drink. Kyoya shook his head,

"It's fine, go ahead and finish." Kyoya replied then he smirked, "We aren't going to get anywhere like this." He chuckled after he spoke. I laugh and nodded. I opened my mouth to say something but, I was cut off by the sound of footsteps. The waiter appeared with the sushi that we asked for. We each took a pair of chopsticks and ate in wasn't uncomfortable though, actually it made me slightly happy that I could share a relaxing moment with him. Finally I cleared my throat. I'm going to tell him now and that's that. Then I am going to ask him about the k... ki... Yeah that.

"Kyoya I to talk to you about..." Shit I paused. No I can't this, Why did I ever thought to ask him this. He reads me like a book. I wonder if there is a way to escape this...

"About…" Kyoya dragged out the word. I guess he was waiting for me to continue. No escaping... Swallowing hard I spoke up again and set down my chopsticks.

"You may find this weird or well maybe you alright know before how you started acting..." I paused again then let out a sigh, "Kyoya I have liked you, and I mean like liked you, for a while now. You may already know and this might not come as a surprise to you but this is new for me and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but er… I don't know but…" I began to ramble and I continued to ramble until no words could come out of my mouth. Once I finally stopped, Kyoya waited for a several long minutes before speaking. I guess he was waiting until I was finished talking, before speaking himself. I don't know but the anticipation was was making me nervous. My stomach twisted around in knots.

"So you finally tell me." Kyoya said with a satisfied smirk. What?! I mean I figured he would have known anyway but did he have to be so blunt about it? I stared at Kyoya as if he had grown another head. Kyoya took a sip of his drink and shook his head at me.

"Come now Kaoru you may have not made it obvious to your brother or even to Tamaki but do you take me as a fool?" I shook my head. He's something but certainly not a fool. I wonder how he feels. Does he feel the same way or…

"W-what about…"

"What about me? Hmm…" Kyoya paused for a moment to play with his straw. "Well I certainly have a great deal of fondness for you. I don't think I would of acted on my impulses otherwise." My heart thudded in my chest. Do I have a chance? I looked up at Kyoya. Since he was looking down the light didn't shine off his glasses for once. I could actually see his eyes. The ebony orbs looked slightly confused. This was the first time I had ever seen Kyoya like this. In a haze the two of us started to eat again. We finished quickly, paid for our food and, then left to head for Kyoya's limo.

"What should we do now?" I asked, trying to break the silence and release some of the questions I have been holding back. "I mean about us…" Kyoya pushed up his glasses after I asked my question.

"Well what do you want to do?" Kyoya asked looking directly at me. I opened my mouth to say something but the words did not existed. Instead I shrugged. Well If I were to get into a relationship with Kyoya, it certainly wouldn't be allowed. Not by my brother or Kyoya's father. I looked down to the ground and leaned against Kyoya's side only to interlock our fingers together. I felt Kyoya's warmth when I did so. God just being around him is so soothing. His warmth move and his hand was placed on the side of my head and he kissed it.

"Why don't we keep it between the two of us for now." Kyoya spoke in a soft voice, It was just barely above a whisper. I made a slight nod and hummed a response.

"Mmhmm, please."


End file.
